


behind the mask

by fiqueligia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Gift yang tidak layak disebut Gift /krai, Language of Flowers, Nicktoons - Freeform, Part of: Book of Fire, before the war
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Katara bersandiwara menjadi seorang perangkai bunga yang menunggu waktu perang, sementara di luar sana, Zuko berlatih, mengintai dan membidik target dari balik topengnya.[ Birthday Gift for kejupanggang; 26-09-2020 ]
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kejupanggang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/gifts).



> Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Aaron Ehasz; NICKELODEON

Rangkaian bunga milik Katara terinspirasi dari alam dan ia dedikasikan untuk alam; pada wujud-wujud yang masih bisa menebar senyum, juga pada wujud-wujud yang sudah terbaring dan terkubur. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Katara bicara lebih banyak daripada perangkainya, di dalam satu per satu helainya, terdapat segenap rasa dan cerita. Lembar-lembarnya meresapi ketulusan dan cinta dengan proporsi berbeda. Sama halnya ketika jari-jari kurusnya menyentuh angin saat ia melakukan pengendalian. Bergerak-gerak membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga air untuk membasahi area rumah barunya; yang membuat aroma petrikor menghambur menyatu bersama udara kering.

Ketika angin memperdengarkan gemerisik dedaunan yang mengalirkan ide pada Katara, gadis itu akan meraih bunga-bunga berbatang tinggi dengan mahkota kuning cerah; _oh, angin kering khas musim panas sudah bertiup, waktunya merangkai bunga matahari._ Lalu, ketika gemericik air hujan membasahi jendela kamarnya yang sederhana, Katara akan memetik beberapa tangkai bunga cosmos ungu gelap dan fuschia; _hm, sudah mulai hujan awal musim gugur, ya? kelopak yang agak redup kelihatan bagus._

Lingkungan luar rumah adalah sumber inspirasi tanpa batas. Dengan warna-warna berbeda yang dihasilkan setiap musimnya, Katara mempertajam intuisi. Biru langit, hijau rumput, cokelat tanah, adalah tiga dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa diselaraskan untuk dijadikan ide memadu-padankan tiap bagian dari rangkaian. Ketika pikirannya buntu, ia akan memejamkan mata; memutar ulang memori perjalanannya yang begitu berwarna.

Ya, memang. Memang benar kata Toph. Tidak salah jika ada orang yang berkata bahwa kelopak-kelopak bunga yang terangkai akan bicara lebih banyak daripada perangkainya. Bahkan ketika orang itu tidak bisa melihat warna dan coraknya.

Pun pada rangkaian bunga yang berada dalam dekapan laki-laki yang duduk di bawah jendela luar kamar Katara, yang duduk sambil memangku topeng dan jubah dengan masih dalam keadaan tersenyum-senyum.

Katara menyadarinya ketika iseng melirik lewat ujung mata, di sela-sela kegiatan membaca bukunya. Laki-laki itu berdiri di seberang sana, memasang tatapan kagum pada Katara sebelum netra azure gadis itu balik menatap. Dan yang selanjutnya, sudah bisa ditebak; ia berusaha menghilang dengan melongsorkan diri ke bawah jendela kamar Katara yang menghadap langsung kebun dan pepohonan. Akhirnya, setelah warna dedaunan di pohon yang memagari lingkungan ini berubah dua kali, dia datang kembali di awal musim gugur, saat bunga-bunga di pot sekitar jendela milik Katara sudah berganti dengan kaktus.

Gadis itu menghela napas, padahal cincin yang melingkar di jarinya (dan laki-laki itu) sudah cukup menjelaskan. Tapi, Katara selalu merasa bahwa ia, laki-laki itu, dan bunga yang seringkali dibawa laki-laki itu, selalu punya jarak. Ini bukan hanya tentang spasi yang membentang dalam satuan meter atau terbatas pada tebal tipis partisi kaca terbingkai jendela. Maknanya, mungkin ..., mungkin lebih sulit diartikan. Tapi, karena hidup terdiri dari dua pilihan berisi Ya dan Tidak, maka Katara selalu memilih Tidak dalam setiap kesempatan. Katara memilih tidak tahu tentang arti 'jarak' yang seringkali berputar dalam pikirannya.

Maka dari itu, Katara memutuskan membuka jendela kamarnya hingga menbuat laki-laki itu tersentak kaget sampai mendongak. "... Zuko?"

Saat mengunci tatap, Zuko bisa melihat jernihnya mata si gadis Suku Air yang sejernih kabut khusus penanda lahirnya Avatar baru, yang muncul di Kuil Udara tempat tinggal Aang dulu; juga ... tatapannya yang tegas dan hangat, terlihat seperti Yu dao, bagian terdamai dari Negara Api yang menyaksikan Zuko mendewasa bersama waktu; dan kulit wajahnya yang kecokelatan seperti representasi tanah tersubur di Kerajaan Bumi yang selalu dipamerkan Toph ketika mereka menyusun rencana di depan api unggun. Katara memiliki tiap-tiap unsur utama alam dalam dirinya. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya istimewa.

Katara memecah kesunyian itu dengan memberikan secangkir teh melati pada laki-laki yang duduk di bawah. Baginya, biar kelopak bunga dalam cangkir itu yang bicara.

"Hei, Zuko, kamu tidak diikuti siapa pun 'kan?" Katara bertopang dagu di bingkai jendela, menjadi yang pertama membuka percakapan.

Zuko mengambil tehnya, lalu kembali menunduk. "Sial! Kaupikir sudah berapa lama aku menjalani pekerjaan seperti ini?"

"Iya sih, tapi kalau ada kerumunan orang datang ke sini sambil marah-marah, bagaimana?"

"Tinggal kabur."

"Eh, terus aku bagaimana?"

" _Say it with flower_! Mereka pasti akan diam dan langsung pulang kalau dikasih kembang gratis oleh kembang desa Suku Air."

Sebelah alis Katara terangkat begitu mendengar jawaban yang sudah ia duga. Presepsi mantan bangsawan Negara Api itu masih belum berubah; baginya, Katara adalah mentari yang kehangatannya diterima oleh semua orang, terutama di Desa Peristirahatan dekat Provinsi Hu Xin, tempatnya kini tinggal, sedangkan Zuko sendiri adalah langit malam yang menutup terangnya sinar bulan, yang latar belakangnya lebih gelap dan kelam dari sejarah pembebasan Ba Sing Se, bagian Kerajaan Bumi yang diduduki Negara Api. Zuko tak lebih dari manusia terbuang yang mendedikasikan diri menjadi pahlawan lewat jalur hitam. Laki-laki yang mengerjakan tugas mulia untuk melawan ketidakadilan. Zuko, dengan senang hati menyembunyikan putihnya untuk Katara seorang.

"Oh, hei, ini bunga dari anak panti. Tadi aku dapat ini setelah memberi mereka makan. Nasi untuk mereka kubeli dari hasil mencuri uang bangsawan-bangsawan sombong yang selalu menunggak pajak." Zuko semakin menunduk, memerhatikan gelombang air yang bergerak-gerak dalam cangkir tehnya. "Semenjak aku memerintah di Istana, tiga-empat tahun lalu, anggaran belanja daerah tidak pernah menyentuh lagi ke sana. Azula yang mengatur semuanya. Pola pikirnya sama dengan Raja Api Ozai, bahwa penduduk yang tidak berguna dan menyusahkan negara, lebih baik dimusnahkan."

"Jadi, para petinggi negara ini berencana membunuh seluruh penduduk di desa pinggiran, dengan memutus anggaran dan menyetop suplai makanan serta bantuan dari wilayah lain?"

Zuko tidak menjawab, kelopak bunga di halaman belakang rumah Katara yang bergerak tertiup angin, sudah mewakilkan jawabannya.

Selain itu, Katara bisa memahami perasaan Zuko hanya dari nada bicaranya. Ia sudah terlatih semenjak beberapa bulan lalu. Katara terlatih membaca respons non verbal ketika Zuko sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalih pandang, saat Katara balik menatapnya di sela-sela obrolan mereka. Sejak saat itu, Katara mulai menginisiasi pembicaraan lewat kelopak bunga airnya.

"Oh iya, Zuko!" Tanpa menoleh, laki-laki itu bisa merasakan langkah kaki Katara menjauh, kemudian dalam sepersekian detik, hela napasnya bisa terdengar kembali. "Berikan ini pada targetmu!"

"Bunga mawar hitam?"

"Pencuri yang keren itu selalu punya ciri khas-nya tersendiri, hehe."

"Ungkapan dukacita lewat setangkai bunga, ya? Mm ..."

Katara melebarkan senyum sebelum bibirnya kembali tertarik menjadi garis lurus. Tatapannya menjadi sedingin suasana malam itu. Gadis itu yakin, dengan cara-cara sederhana seperti inilah ia mendukung partnernya. Bersandiwara menjadi seorang perangkai bunga yang menunggu waktu perang, sementara di luar sana, Zuko berlatih, mengintai dan membidik target dari balik topengnya.

"Ya."

Bunga-bunga di kamar dan sekitar rumah Katara melayu saat gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Kecuali mawar hitam di tangan Zuko. Semua air yang terhisap dari seluruh tanaman, melayang-layang dan berputar di sekitar Katara sebelum membentuk jarum-jarum besar siap hunus.

"Ya, Pangeran Zuko. Ya," lanjutnya. Katara menoleh ke belakang, menatap kosong pada bingkai foto ibu dan ayahnya, kemudian pada foto nenek juga kakaknya yang dikelilingi rangkaian bunga (yang kini layu) dan beberapa dupa. "... dukacita untuk keadilan yang telah lama mati di negeri ini."

**Author's Note:**

> NJUUUUUU HEPIBASDEY LAGIIIII🎉🎊✨🎉
> 
> Maaf bgt ini hadiahnya sangat tyda layak. Boleh di-refuse kok kalo tyda berkenan 🙏🙏
> 
> Jadi gini juu, pas vey sm aku senggolan di wa dan sepik2, tiba2 keinget kmu ultah, dan kita sama sekali belum kepikiran buat bikin apa. Berhubung aku ini ogeb dan telmi, jadi aku langsung ubek2 akun ffn keju dan OMG SENENG BGT ADA FANDOM YANG (CUKUP) KUPAHAMI DI ANTARA FANDOM2 JAJAHANMU YANG ASING BUAT AKU. Pas liat ada Avatar, aku langsung niat mau ngegift kamu di fandom ini (soalnya pasti vey di bsd). Juu aku minta maaf bgt kalau ini bukan seleramu. Aku gatau chara favoritmu tp lngsng bikin pake zutara. Sekali lg aku minta maaf. Kalo ga berkenan boleh di-refuse ya njuuu, dan kalo berkenan kuucapin makasih banyak. OH INI JUGA BALASAN BUAT ODAZAI YG WAKTU ITU, SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH YAAA 🌸❤🍀 (/masih ditunggu lho chapter duanya)
> 
> love,  
> Vice captain fandom black clover (*ayok sini gabung ama aku ama pandaa /heh)
> 
> PS: ini AR dari Book of Fire sebelum Zutara perang ama Azula.


End file.
